Orpheus Campbell
Name: Orpheus "O.C." Campbell Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Baking, Cooking, Football Appearance: Orpheus is a football player and he looks like one. He's 6'1" and weighs 175 pounds. Most of the weight is muscle; he tends to cut an impressive figure with his broad shoulders and strong bulid. However, he does a have a bit of a belly. He's African-American, with caramel-colored skin. His facial feature are strong, and his eyes are hazel. He has a black goatee, but he's bald, and has been since the day he was born. He doesn't mind at all. He's considered relatively good-looking. Orpheus tends to wear name brands like Polo, Sean Jean, and Ecko. He wears all these brands causually though; he isn't even remotely interested in fashion. He just takes what his parents give him. On the day of the trip, he was wearing a blue Sean Jean t-shirt with a white Sean John logo, black Sean John jeans, and blue and white Nikes. He had a pair of black sunglasses. Biography: Orpheus was born on December 5th to an nineteen year-old mother who couldn't afford to keep him. Tahari Campbell had arranged for her sons adoption by a middle-aged (32 and 37) couple who couldn't conceive, under two conditions: the adoption would be open (she would get to keep in contact with her son), and she got to name the boy. The Robinsons agreed and Orpheus left the hospital in thier care. These events took place in St. Paul, where he was raised. Orpheus grew up with the love and support of both his adoptive parents and his biological mother. As such, he was a very well adjusted and secure child. Gina and Micheal Robinson were both professionals who gave Orpheus anything he wanted. He didn't want very much however, being generally content with physical activity. Orpheus was always running around, jumping, playing. He also loved to eat, and frequently asked his mom to let him help her cook. All in all, the family (including Tahari) were happy together. When Orpheus was in the fifth grade, the Robinsons decided to foster another child. Eva was four years younger than the boy and twice as demanding. It was rather jarring for the family, but they decided to work through it. Eventually, Eva learned to be more respectful to her foster parents. However, she still attempted to boss Orpheus around. One day, after he came in from football practice, she dragged him to the kicthen and told him to help her make cookies from scrap. He grabbed a cookbook and agreed to help her out. His parents (all three of them) were there to supervise. The cookies came out pretty well, and Orpheus foung himself in the kitchen nearly all the time at home. He became more and more intrested in cooking, desserts most of all. His sister was rude as she ever was, but Orpheus was more amused by her attitude than annoyed. Gina and Micheal were happy to see their children getting along (relatively) well. Three years later, Eva's mother came to the Robinsons, wanting her daughter back. The Robinsons reluctantly agreed, much to the dismay of Orpheus. He had grown to love Eva, in fact, he might have been the person who loved her the most. Eva was taken away, and her mother refused to allow Eva to have contact with the family, fearing she prefered them to her. The Robinson househlod grew very tense. Orpheus resented his parents for not fighting for Eva. He expressed his sadness in other outlets. He became extremely physical on the football field, and the main cook for the family as well. He still managed to have a pretty good social life, having a large cirlcle of friends and even dating a cheerleader or two. His first day at Bayview, he literally ran into a girl. The girl demanded he pick up her things immediately. He chuckled at the audacity of this girl, she couldn't have been any taller than 5'2". A beautiful dictatorship was born. He became Josée Trembley's righthand man, balancing her wants and needs with his own life. For some strange reason, it made him feel better about losing his sister. Orpheus is pretty well known at school, being on the football team (defensive end/punter). He got the nickname "OC" from his coach, who got tired of saying his full name. Most people call him "OC" at Bayview. He's a cool, level-headed guy who's pretty sure of himself. He makes his own lunches (much more elaborate than your average school lunch) and is experimenting with more exotic desserts, having mastered the more mundane ones. He occasionally writes poetry full of purple prose and has Josée read it overdramtically. He gets a kick out of it, but it's something he keeps between the two of them. He has applied to a cooking school, but has yet to receive a reply. His grades, while not remarkable, will not prevent him from going to any college. Recently, he asked Tahari about his father. She told him she would answer any questions he had after his graduation. The truth is, his father doesn't even know he exist, as Tahari never told him anything about the child. Advantages: Orpheus is naturally a calm person, not prone to breakdowns. He is in shape, and would win a fight against most competiors. He could use most of the melee weapons with ease. Due to his (seemingly) one-sided relationship with Josée, people may assume he's dumber than he's actually is. Disadvantages: He's likely to expend most of his enegry defending Josée, who is likely to have enemies. He would have a tough time attempting to be sneaky or even hide, due to his stature. Designated Number: Male Student no. 90 --- Designated Weapon: Hot Pink Keytar Conclusion: Orpheus may be a muscular football player but that keytar isn't going to do much for him! It definitely won't help him protect Josée. Sorry Orph, but you'd better just man up and face the music. Get it? Music? Keytar? Heh heh heh. The above biography is as written by Sunny D33. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Sunny D33, SOTF Help Kills: Robert "Rob" Jenkins Killed By: Robert "Rob" Jenkins Collected Weapons: Hot Pink Keytar (Assigned Weapon) Allies: Josee Trembley Enemies: Robert "Rob" Jenkins Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Orpheus Campbell, in chronological order: Pre-game: *Be Thankful For What You Got . . . V4: *We All Start Somewhere *Time Is Not On Our Side *They F**king Work Because Unpaired Electrons Spinning in the Same Direction *The Moment of Truth Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Orpheus Campbell. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Orpheus is another kid with a great concept and excellent execution who was only really unable to go far because he went inactive. I liked that he was a close friend to Josee, especially since it wasn't a perfectly equal relationship. That gave a lot of space to play around on the island, and it's one of the few cases where I think an early reunion was in the characters' best interests. Their having different handlers was a very large factor here, as well as the fact that there was no romance. Basically, I really wanted to see more of Orpheus. Oh, and Orpheus is also a great, unique name that's within the realms of possibility. So, yeah, too bad he was inactive killed. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students